Imprint book 1: I live for your love
by XxStarxXxGazerxX
Summary: Lively Clearwater's life did a complete 180 when she was forced to leave her life in Brighton, England and move with her family to La Push. Forced to leave the boy she loves and her best friends, she tries to seclude herself from everyone, there is just one who isn't going to take no for an answer. EmbryXOC Rated T


**Alrighty, this is my first story and so it's my first try for an imprint story. I welcome constructive criticism but I *beg* of you, no flamers!  
This is an Embry/OC story, just go easy on me; I hope I'll be better in future chapters, just give me a chance, please?**

**Full Summary:**

**Lively's life was never exactly perfect, but she loved it the way it was. She had a perfect boyfriend and her best friends were always there for her. But then tragedy strikes and her father forces their family to move back to his hometown in the dreary Indian reservation La Push. Lively becomes depressed, she secludes herself from everyone, refusing anyone's company except her cousin Leah who seems to understand her and is as bitter as she is. She never expected her heart to do a complete one-eighty when she sees Embry for the first time. She tries to run away, but Embry will not take no for answer. Will she allow him in? Will she fall in love and easily forget about her previous love? Will she accept him and the secrets that come along or will the supernatural freak her out?**

**Imprint book one: I live for your love**

**Prologue**

**~*Lively*~**

Nothing ever prepared me to this.

I never expected this to happen to me, I've never been that unfortunate in my entire life. But what happened to me was the exact definition of unfortunate.

My life wasn't perfect, it had its ups and downs but I was content with it, and I wouldn't have traded it for anything.

For the past 14 years I've been living in Brighton, England. I'm actually an American girl by birth, but when I was barely two years old my father decided to move our whole family to England to stay with my grandmother from my mother's side because she was deathly sick.

As I said, my life wasn't exactly perfect, I wasn't the most popular girl in school, nor was I the prettiest, but I had plenty of friends, and I loved them to death. When I was in 10th grade I met him. I met my supposed soul mate. Or the one I desperately wanted for a soul mate.

His name was Kyle Bronsan; he was one of the most popular guys in our school. He's the kind of guy that would over-look me in a second, the kind of guy that could have any girl he wants. So I ignored him, I decided to just bury those feelings down. Afterwards, I always felt his eyes on me, when I'm working, when I'm in lunch, when I'm walking home, I tried my best to ignore him, but his eyes that seemed to follow me anywhere were enough to put my emotions in a frenzy. My friends weren't exactly supportive; they believed he was out to break my heart, and he wanted nothing to do with me, so naturally they were shocked when he asked me out and were more shocked when he asked me to be his girlfriend, but I was over the moon for it.

For the rest of 10th and 11th grade my life was ultimate bliss. Sure I still wasn't really popular, but I had Kyle, and Ava and Kylie were always there for me and to tell you the truth I was really content with what I had.

That all changed in the summer before 12th grade. My father broke the news that his brother and my uncle, died of a stroke. He was devastated; I've never seen my father that weak in my entire life. But he had more news; he decided to move back to his hometown, a small Indian reservation that goes by the name of La push in a state called Washington. And he decided to move immediately. My grandmother has since passed away but at the time of her passing my parents didn't really see a reason to why we would shift our whole lives and return to The United States. But apparently, now he saw a reason.

He bluntly told us that we have to go back to help support my late Uncle's wife and her two children, both of them are roughly the ages of my brother and I. I've never seen my cousins before. Not even in photos. But my father will not take no for an answer, and since I'm only sixteen and I'm not legally an adult yet, I'm forced to move to a city that's not found on most maps.

I had to say goodbye to everyone I knew; my best friends: Ava and Kylie, my neighbors who were practically family. But most importantly, I had to say goodbye to Kyle.  
I loved Kyle; I always imagined the both of us married with children, but this dream was slowly ripped of slowly, leaving a large hole in my heart that will never heal. Long distance relationships do not work, and we both knew that, so scientifically speaking we were over, done, completely broken up.

I cried for days, I've spent an entire week locked up in my room crying my eyes out. And when I finally emerged, it was because it was time to leave.

The 8 hours spent in the plane passed in a blur. I recalled every memory I had in Brighton; from my long sleepovers with Ava and Kylie to my snogging sessions with Kyle.

Those brought tears with my eyes; they remind me of what I had and what I could have had if it wasn't for this blasted move.

The plane touched the ground and soon I found myself crammed in a taxi leaving Seattle's international airport behind.

I was disappointed when I found the town as foggy and gloomy as England, I figured if we get to move our whole life, we would be living in a place where the sun is your best friend. Apparently no such luck.

It wasn't until we arrived at the said Indian reservation when I knew that my life has ended for good. I was never such a fan of small villages, living in Brighton all these years. But I hated this reservation at first sight, I don't know why, but it repulsed me. My life would be a living hell from now onwards.

My name? It's Lively, Lively Clearwater. And I've never been that unfortunate.

**That's it for a prologue; hopefully I'll be able to be able to write longer chapters in the…near future. So please review, I beg of you! *puppy-eye look*  
If I get enough reviews, I'll post not only one, but two chapters! So get on reviewing! **


End file.
